Dance with me one more time
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Y solo necesitaban bailar esa noche para olvidar todo lo que pasará en el ahora y en el futuro, buscando la forma de ser ignorantes del propio destino al que sean condenado voluntariamente por deseo y amor.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? De seguro ni me recuerdan o conocen, pero soy de esas personas que acaban escribiendo de la nada, que hace sus actualizaciones cuando nadie se lo espera o se endeuda más ¡Gracias al cielo que este concurso no me hace oxidarme! Iniciar con one-shot siempre es agradable cuando no escribes como antes.

Principalmente, todo mi amor a la página que organizó esto, no sabe lo mucho que me gusta probarme en concursos del fandom ¡Son tan lindos! Y adoro su página.

Antes de iniciar con el fanfic (lo importante, realmente) les daré las advertencias, como siempre.

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 ** _+Yaoi, relación chico/chico (OsoChoro)_**

 ** _+Au (Alternative Universe) Religioso/Dioses griegos._**

 ** _+One-shot (Un solo capítulo)._**

 ** _+Angst con fluff._**

Y, para cumplir las condiciones de esto, vean este lindo: **#TEAMCHORO**

Disfruten la lectura.~

* * *

 ** _Dance with me one more time_**

Sus manos rodearon su cintura, mientras los labios ásperos se pegaban a su cuello delgado, dejando marcas calientes que ardían hasta el punto de ennegrecer aquel invierno que se estremece entre sus garras. El dios lo sabía, ese ser de las tinieblas moriría en sus manos, como su persona lo haría en los suyos, se evidenciaba cuando sus propios dedos quemaban el rostro ajeno al tratar de acariciarlos. Hace mucho lo comprendieron. Estaban condenados. Puede ser ese el motivo por el que haya aceptado su destino esa noche donde acordaron bailar una vez más, como cuando cometieron el pecado.

Los dientes filosos se inyectaron, dejando fluir hilos de sangre hasta la parte de la toga, pintándolo lentamente de un granete hasta hacerle una parte más de sí. Los dioses nunca sangrarían pero ellos dejaron de serlo con el tiempo. Se volvían mortales. Morirían para renacer como ellos; a pesar del dolor lo callaba, sabía que sus quejas no calmarían al rey del infierno, porque estaba tan asustado como su persona, porque parecía querer tratar de dejar marcas que se borrarían cuando los descubrieran en el sitio más alejado del mundo.

Pudo tomar aire cuando se alejó, mostrando una sonrisa agotada, sus ojos verdes llenos de vida bajaban, volviéndose cada vez más opacos e insignificantes. Ambos estaban advertidos, el primero en morir sería su existencia, el dios que traicionó todo lo que conocía los de "allá arriba". Pudo mirar su rostro angustiado, tratando de sonreír como siempre mientras besaba su mano, la que se vuelve esquelética para poseer la marca del diablo. No sabe cuánto agradece que ambos hagan el esfuerzo de encerrarse en su propia burbuja de realidad, antes de que sus cuerpos se desvanezcan en el viento de esa primavera.

« ¿Me permite esta pieza, mi diosa?».

«Aun cuando dijera que no, me obligarías a bailar. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?».

«Pensé que le gustaría un poco de educación de mi parte».

Reía, suave, bajo, le costaba un poco. Pero él le había enseñado a reír en momentos amargos. «Realmente dudo que tengas esa característica, Satán, o preferirías ¿Osomatsu?». Su mano libre fue al ropaje, alzándolo un poco como un vestido, mostrando sus pies y las hojas que se secan bajo suyo. «Creo que he perdido la cabeza. Hoy me apetece bailar contigo».

«Eres un poco cruel, mi diosa». Mostraba satisfacción ante sus palabras, dando el primer paso para demandar ser el guía. «Está noche es importante».

«Lo sé, Osomatsu». Cedió la postura. «Hoy bailaremos hasta que sea de día».

Uno, dos, tres pasos. Sabía que el ente maligno nunca había sido bueno con lo que debe ser delicado, no obstante, ahora que es el fin, pareciera como si hubiera practicado hasta que los pies fueran inservibles al igual que las alas que se le arrebataron, en una clara advertencia de que no volviera al inframundo. Sacudió los pensamientos, tratando de ignorar las cosas que se le acechan desde que su secreto se había descubierto. Solo dejo que sus manos se aferraran a sus hombros, apegando cada vez más su cuerpo, tan ligero como pluma contrario a las cadenas invisibles que lo arrastraban hacia el suelo; marco los pasos en la mente, dando vuelta cuando era, dejando que su cuerpo se inclinará para sentir el cálido infierno de su aliento.

Su piel era tundra, y la contraria como los rayos que marcaron su espalda en un ataque de propiedad. Una propiedad que ya no valía nada.

Se volvió a incorporar, soltándose y dejando que sus pies lo guiarán lejos, en pasos similares hacia los humanos que bailaban algo que llamaron "ballet", hasta el lago que bajo suyo se congeló enteramente, negando su paso a los paraísos donde fue botado, mostrando el oscuro camino tras suyo, las consecuencias de los actos provocados por amor.

Cerró los ojos, giro sobre sí mismo, y antes de darse cuenta, él sostenía sus caderas, meciéndose con ellas con lentitud, mientras su boca buscaba la suya para mostrar su amor en un beso con espinas. Dolía, más que cualquier tortura, dado que nunca lo volverían a sentir, nunca más esas espinas les podrían dañar. Y eso era tan cruel, una injusticia para ellos que la cometieron primero al dar la espalda a su compromiso.

Suspiró, ahogándose en el placer acumulado en la afilada lengua cuando profano su interior bucal, insistiendo en que la suya fuera el otro estímulo a la cadena perpetua. Podría haberse negado, podría más no pasaría, no hoy. Ni mañana. Ni dentro de mucho tiempo. Era la última vez que bailarían así con sus corazones y cuerpos. Sería un arrebate de locura detenerlo ahora, cuando fue la misma demencia que los ha llevado a estar con ojos ciegos cuando todo eso comenzó.

Y lo recuerda tan bien, como ellos debieron estar alejados esa noche donde los altos mandos se juntaron, presumiéndolos como trofeos, unos prometidos creados al pie de la letra. Zeus y Hades no lo sabrían, y si fueran capaces de adivinar tal suceso se hubiera evitado lo que ahora les mata en todas formas. Esa noche donde se jurarían amor eterno y leal acabó siendo confesado en quien no se debió ni siquiera tocar. Nunca debió dejarse influenciar en esa noche ni haber entregado algo más que el cuerpo, porque ahora mismo, esa adrenalina que los ahogo se reproduce el día de hoy, con púas en su alrededor consumiendo su vitalidad de forma tan clara y descarada.

Lo sabía, lo supo tan bien, que ahora mismo ruega a cualquiera sobre el alma pecadora de Osomatsu para que su condena llegue a ser menos que la suya.

El beso culmina, él lo mira, fijo, compresivo. Sabe que está pensando de más y que eso no va a evitar lo que se ha descrito en sus caminos. Quisiera que de alguna forma, pensar si fuera una solución ahora.

«No tienes que preocuparte».

«Lo sé, no debería preocuparme». Desviaba la mirada, a otro sitio, a un punto igual de muerto. «Pero estoy preocupado por todo, por mí, por ti, por lo que vaya a suceder. Es imposible no preocuparme Osomatsu, simplemente, siempre he sido alguien quien se preocupa».

«También alguien egocéntrico que muchas veces trata de verse más grande que otros cuando es diminuto y frágil. Es hora de cumplir esa expectativa que solo a base de palabras crees llenar». Sus manos bajaron, acariciaron sus muslos y subieron hasta el cuello, deteniéndose en esas marcas que apresuraban la no inmortalidad. «Hoy olvida que eres una diosa, solo concéntrate en ser el amante condenado al olvido».

«Eso no ayuda mucho».

«Bueno, nunca nadie le pidió consejos a Satán. Eres el primero, siéntete afortunado».

Bufaba, irónico. «Tú estás aterrado más no lo dices».

«Eso es cierto. Totalmente cierto. Pero tengo un motivo para no querer demostrarlo».

« ¿Cuál?».

«Tú. No me arrepiento de haber mandado lejos mi trato con Hades, porque desde que te vi, deseaba que fueras mi diosa. Es por eso que no aceptaré directamente el miedo, porque no me arrepiento de haberte robado de Zeus».

Las puntas de los pies tocan el hielo cuando gira, dando la media vuelta para verlo, decidido, aun cuando tuviera un gran temblor en los labios. Llevó sus manos detrás de su cuello, asegurándose ahí, manteniéndose en puntas para llegar a robarle un beso, dulce, luego amargo, hasta acabar por ser dolorosamente necesario. La fuerza subía poco a poco, ambos cuerpos comenzaban de nuevo a crear un ritmo en el mismo sitio, donde se baila sobre el ropaje para buscar como quitarlo y comenzar la danza más íntima que recordaban. La última en sus vidas.

Le provoca los mismos escalofríos que la primera vez.

 _"Sé dulce"._

 _"No puedo ser dulce. Quiero devorarte hasta que todos escuchen lo que te provoco, lo que nadie más podrá darte"._

 _"En ese caso me dolerán tus labios o tus caricias. No podríamos besarnos si eres demasiado rudo"._

 _"Yo temería más de ti que de mí. Podré ser quien se autoproclame rey del infierno pero temería más de lo que tú me hagas a mí que yo a ti»._

 _« ¿Por qué?»._

 _«Porque naciste con el don de enamorar más que la misma Afrodita. Yo tendría miedo de enamorarme de ti, porque sería dulce y ahí sabría que me doblego ante ti"._

Recuerdos fugaces ahora que su piel desnuda toca contra el frío lago, calentándose con las manos afiladas de quien, ahora, se doblega ante su mismo cuerpo al ser tan suave, repartiendo besos por todo lados para hacerle sentir cosquillas, sentimientos más humanos de los que otro cualquier dios podría llegar a expresar. Lo que temía se hizo realidad, se había enamorado y con ello, su alma también lo hizo de ese ser de oscuridad que le brindo días más soleados de los que cualquier otro le pudieron regalar; fue ahí como el deseo carnal era más bien una necesidad de sentir amor en todos los aspectos posibles. Curioso, para alguien quien se le esperaba mantuviera la virginidad hasta que su esposo decidiera arrebatársela cuando se le ordenara.

Y ahora, ahora se hace uno con el amante que también vivirá en el olvido.

Los cuerpos se queman, se vuelven oscuros, frágiles, rompibles, uno por frío, el otro por calor, pero se niegan a ver la verdad y siguen en su pequeña burbuja donde todo está bien, donde lo que predomina son sus voces, mencionándose mutuamente, con desesperación, llenos de deseos y emociones que piden en secreto ser salvados. Sus dedos tratan de clavarse en la piel ajena, mientras el otro llena de besos sus piernas mientras se mueve, con delicadeza, llena de una pasión que es brutamente empalagosa. Una dulzura que no pierde sus toques de dominante. Era el sexo que recordaba como el más maravilloso que haya existido.

Desesperación, amor incontable, todo se desborda entre ambos, creando un baile único, recreando escenarios en movimientos, amándose hasta el último momento.

Y nunca antes había sido tan rápido, tan lento.

 _"Este es el fin"._

 _"Es nuestro fin. Siempre será nuestro momento"._

Expresaban con la sola mirada cuando todo se volvía demasiado pesado.

«Recuérdame. Haz lo imposible por recordarme».

«Trataré». Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras atraía su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, para tener calor, para volver ceniza de una buena vez por todas. «Trataré de nunca olvidarte».

«Bien, porque yo no lo haré. No importa si nunca podemos estar así de nuevo, negociaré con el propio Hades con tal de que sigamos uno al lado del otro».

«Sabes que él te pedirá un precio alto».

«Quizás sea egoísta y no lo pagara normalmente, pero él puede llevarse toda mi felicidad cuando quiera. Sí sigo a tu lado, seré feliz, sea como sea. Yo ganaré, mi diosa, no importa su precio, yo ganaré contigo».

« ¿Qué pasará si no lo logras? ¿Qué pasa si nos olvidamos?».

«Entonces te volveré a enamorar, te robaré y traeré aquí al fin del mundo para amarnos. Para cometer el mismo pecado que nos hará regresar al pasado, al ahora en el que nos estamos desvaneciendo».

«Es peligroso».

«Somos peligrosos ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta como nos estamos lastimando? Podría decirse que somos masoquistas accidentales. Empezamos a amarnos tanto que el dolor ya no nos pareció importarnos».

Reía, con los ojos inundados en un doloroso llanto ácido. «Haces sonar la tragedia en algo maravilloso».

«He conocido la propia tragedia en persona, y si esta es una, es un placer que seas la mía».

Sostuvieron sus manos, cerrando los ojos, esperando el interminable final, como si durmieran, platicando hasta el fin de la hora.

«Falta 1 minuto».

«Nunca antes el tiempo fue tan irrelevante».

«Pensé que tú nunca contabas las horas».

«En este día todo es posible. Como yo contando el tiempo».

Silencio, sus besos se volvieron a encontrar, matando el tiempo restante mientras los pasos se acercaban hasta qué, en una discordia directa como silenciosa, nadie vio nada, solo un dios escuchando la promesa de su amante quien amenazaba con buscarlo en mar, tierra o aire. Fueron las últimas palabras más bellas.

* * *

―Osomatsu, despierta. Es tarde ¿Acaso piensas ser un flojo todo el día? Mamá nos está hablando a desayunar ¿Qué esperas? Levanta tu flojo trasero del futon y acomódalo donde va. ¡No tienes motivos para estar cansado si ni siquiera has movido ni un solo dedo en toda la semana!

―Neh, Choromatsu ¿Acaso no puedes ser más lindo con tu hermano mayor? Eres tan malo, haces sufrir a mi corazón.

Suspiro, tomándose el tabique―. No, ahora levántate. Sabes que nadie te guardará tu parte.

―Ya voy, ya voy. Iré en unos momentos.

Se separaron sin más.

Mientras un presunto rey de los infiernos observaba a su antiguo amor y un antiguo dios sostenía su corazón con la punta de los dedos.

Ellos dos habían pecado al buscarse y gracias a ello lograron distanciarse.

Eran los amantes que estaban condenados a jamás encontrarse.


End file.
